Tricky Treats
by TonyWhumper
Summary: Abby cons Tony into spending Halloween with her.


**A/N: Just a fun little piece that I decided to work on. As always, a huge thanks to my bffl Kelley for helping me get this out! To everyone who's been waiting for the sequel to "Knocked Up", I promise it's coming! But in the meantime, I hope this little fun Halloween fic will hold you over until I can get that out! Please don't forget: Tony thinks reviews are better than Halloween candy *and* Jessica Rabbit!**

Tricky Treats

"Come on Tony! You have to! You promised!" Abby whined, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet in front of the Agent's desk.

The Italian smirked, taking a bite of his pastrami sandwich. "I don't remember any such promise."

"You did! I asked you last week! You said--" She stopped, narrowing her eyes at him when she realized he was teasing her. "Not nice, DiNozzo. Not nice at all."

"Not nice, but pretty damn hilarious. Anyone ever told you that your nostrils flare when you get agitated?" He asked with a wide grin before he shoved the last bite of his sandwich in his mouth. Leaning back in his chair, he picked at the crumbs on his shirt. "What time?"

"Six. I'll order a pizza if you'll swing by the store and grab some beer."

"Sounds good to me." Well, the pizza and beer part did. The rest? Not so much. Propping his feet up on the edge of his desk, he rested his hands behind his head as he looked her up and down suggestively. "So... what's it going to be this year? Marilyn again? A Pussycat Doll? Jessica Rabbit?"

"Jessica Rabbit? Really, Tony?"

"Hey, she's hot!"

"And you have issues," Abby smirked.

"C'mon! Seriously!"

"You're just gonna have to wait and see. But trust me... you'll enjoy it," she promised with a wink. "Six. Don't be late," she warned.

It was all Tony could do to bite back a groan as Abby turned and bounced out of the bullpen, leaving him to his wildly active imagination.

"What was that all about?" McGee asked from his eyes, his eyes fixed on his computer screen.

"Wouldn't you just *love* to know, Elf Lord," he teased.

"Abby conned him into passing out candy with her," Gibbs announced as he strolled back into the bullpen, smirking when his senior agent jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Oh hey, boss," the young man greeted as he sat upright at his desk, shuffling some papers around in an attempt to look busy. "I wouldn't exactly say... conned. It was more of a... okay, yeah. She conned me. But it'll totally be worth it because I get to see her in her Halloween costume."

"Will you take pictures?" McGee asked hopefully, his fingers paused above his keyboard.

"Oh yeah. Lots of pictures. But whether or not I'll share them with YOU is another story, McHorny."

The Junior Agent glared at his partner for a moment before he turned back to the computer screen, missing the way Tony's face fell ever so slightly at the thought of obnoxious kids in stupid costumes. It'd all be worth it at the end of the night, he was sure of that. It was just a matter of making it that long.

"God, I hate Halloween."

::::::

Tony pulled his keys out and opened Abby's door quietly, slipping inside. He made his way into the kitchen, dropping the beer onto the kitchen counter beside the pizza before he walked toward her bedroom. He peeked inside, grinning when he saw her slipping into her costume.

He chuckled lightly, stepping up behind her and putting his hands on her hips, dropping his lips to her neck. "I knew I was right."

She smirked, pulling away and turning to face him. "You guessed," she corrected, putting on her bunny ears. "And I knew you'd make a huge deal about it if I told you at work."

"I'm kind of glad you didn't tell me at work. Don't think I would have been able to concentrate on anything other than picturing you like this."

Her black hair had been tucked inside a long, red wig and the dress she wore clung to her body, the slit on the side giving him a nice view of her long, slender legs. Stepping closer, he cupped her face in his hands before he dropped a kiss to her lips, moaning against her lips when she pressed her body to his.

"Not right now," she whispered, her green eyes sparkling mischievously. "The deal was not until after we passed out all the candy."

"But Abby!" He groaned, dropping his hands to his sides.

"Nope. And where's your costume?" She asked, noticing for the first time that he was dressed in the same clothes he'd left work in. "You promised me you'd dress up!"

"I did!"

"As what?"

Moving his suit jacket aside, he showed her the bright badge attached to his belt. Cocking her eyebrow at him, she couldn't help but smirk. "An FBI badge?"

"Uh huh. Swiped it from Sacks last week."

"How very socially deviant of you."

"Thanks," he grinned. "So are you sure we can't--"

"--Positive," she interrupted, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. "Now come on. You get the beer?"

It was all he could do to keep from groaning when she pulled away from him, dragging him from the bedroom. "Beer's in the kitchen," he said absently. "So let me get this straight: you're opposed to having a quickie before all these greedy little bastards start showing up, but you'll drink while you're passing out candy?"

"Nope. The beer's for you. Figured if I let you get a little buzzed, you would refrain from actually *calling* my neighbor's children greedy little bastards."

"Good plan. No promises though."

Turning back to face him, she gave him a pleading look. "Come on Tony," she pouted. "Just a couple of hours and then you get to have your wicked little way with me. At least *pretend* to have a good time?"

"Oh there's nothing *little* about it," he grinned, dropping his lips to her neck. "But yes. I'll try to have a good time."

"Thank you," she smiled, pulling away when she heard the first knock on the door. With a squeal of excitement, she made her way to the door, grabbing the bowl of candy on her way. "I love Halloween!"

Rolling his eyes, he released a put upon sigh and made his way into the kitchen. He grabbed a slice of pizza from the unopened box and reached for a beer before he thought better of it. Grabbing the whole six pack, he tucked it under his arm and snatched the pizza box from the counter as well before he made his way into the living room.

_Gonna be a long night,_ he thought as he sank down onto couch._ Man, I hate Halloween_.

::::::

"What the hell do you need so much candy for?" Tony asked, wrinkling his nose as he plucked a Snicker's bar from the bowl beside the door. "There can't be that many kids in your building."

"There aren't. But all the old people in the building give out weird stuff like pennies and those nasty popcorn balls and I feel bad for them! So I give out a lot of candy to make up for it."

"Wow. I'm sure their parents just love you," he snorted as he made his way back over to the couch, dropping down beside her.

"That is not for you," she scolded, snatching the candy bar from his hand. "Quit stealing my candy!"

"Come on! You have like... six bags of candy in that bowl! It's not going to kill you to let me have one piece!"

"Except you've already had like... three!"

"You've been counting?!"

"Well!"

Scowling at her, he snatched the candy bar back and shoved it in his mouth quickly before she could take it back. "Hah!"

"I hope you choke on that."

"You don't really mean that," he mumbled, his mouth full.

"No, I don't but you're going to make yourself sick!" She warned, poking his side.

There was a loud knock on the door and he couldn't help but roll his eyes as Abby jumped up, running to pull it open. He took a long sip of his beer before he leaned forward, snatching the last piece of pizza from the box before he settled back against the cushions once more.

He paused, reaching for the remote when he heard Abby at the door, stumbling over her words nervously. Laughing to himself, he pushed himself to his feet and joined her, smirking when he saw the twelve year old dressed as Luke Skywalker, clearly oogling his girl. "Hey Luke... she look like Leia to you?" He asked, flashing his stolen FBI badge. "Get outta here, kid. Aren't you too old to be playing dress up anyway?"

"It's Halloween, you loser."

"Yes, clearly I'm the loser, despite the fact that you're the one running around in what looks like your mother's night gown. Where'd you get that--"

The words died on his lips as the little shit brought the lightsaber up, catching him hard between the legs. Doubling over with a pained groan, he made a half hearted attempt to grab the kid before he dropped his bag of candy and bolted.

It was all Abby could do to stifle her laughter as Tony tried to catch his breath, his face a dark shade of red. "Oh Tony..."

"Not... one word," he wheezed. "I hate Halloween."

::::::

"Another successful Halloween!" The Goth grinned as she closed the front door and made her way into the kitchen, depositing the empty bowl on the kitchen counter. Pulling the red wig off, she ran her fingers through her long black hair as she headed into the living room, grinning at the sight of her Italian, sprawled out on the couch, rubbing his stomach absently.

She walked over to him, pulling the nearly empty beer out of his hand, finishing it off before setting it on the coffee table. Crawling onto his lap, she ran her fingers over his chest, grinning broadly. "Ready for your Halloween treat?"

Tony grinned and made a move to kiss her, though he paused when his stomach squirmed uncomfortably. A quiet groan escaped him as he flopped back against the pillows again, frowning up at her. "Ugh. Sorry."

"Aww, poor baby," she cooed, stroking his face gently. "Told you to cool it on the candy."

"I know..." He groaned. "Can you blame me? I didn't think it was gonna take you four hours to pass out that candy. I had to take matters into my own hands."

Abby bit her lip, looking away from her lover playfully. "I refilled the bowl when you went to the bathroom."

Tony frowned, shrugging out of his suit jacket. "You're mean, y'know. I've got an upset stomach *and* some kid nailed me in the nuts with a lightsaber and it's all your fault."

She resisted the urge to laugh at him, leaning down and kissing his chest instead. "I'm sorry, baby. How can I make it up to you?" She asked, looking up at him innocently, her long black hair brushing his arm gently.

"Well... you can start by putting the wig back on. You look really good as a redhead, by the way. Just don't let Gibbs know that."

She giggled quietly, climbing off of him as she stood to retrieve her wig. She tucked her hair back into it before she turned back to him. "Now what?"

"Now get back over here."

Not needing to be told twice, Abby made her way back over to him, swaying her hips seductively. She grinned when he groaned quietly, his eyes never leaving her body. "Like what you see, Tonyboy?"

"Uh huh."

She smirked when he swallowed hard, reaching for her. She closed her eyes at the feeling of his hands on her hips, allowing him to pull her onto his lap. Leaning down, she kissed his lips before pulling away, dropping feather light kisses along his jaw. "Tell me what you want."

"You."

"I'm all yours."

He closed his eyes as she continued her sweet torture, moving her lips even lower before she nipped lightly at his neck.

"Feeling better?" She asked playfully.

"No, not yet."

"Hmm... well that's no good," she smirked. She slid off of his lap slowly before she dropped to her knees in front of him, her fingers working quickly as she unbuttoned his shirt. He sat up, allowing her to pull the fabric away from his body before she tossed it over the back of the couch. Leaning up, she kissed his chest, grinning against him when she felt his fingers tangling in the red hair.

He moaned softly as he relaxed against the cushions despite the fact that he'd grown uncomfortably hard. "Fuck, Abs!" He hissed when he felt her nip his chest playfully.

"That's what I intend to do," she smirked. "But not yet."

He groaned, dropping his head back to the couch. She giggled quietly before she lowered her lips to his chest again, making her way down to his stomach slowly. She smiled as her fingers fumbled with the button on his pants, pulling them down. "Feeling better now?"

"Almost," he managed, his voice slightly strained.

"'Almost' isn't good enough for me, Tonyboy," she smirked, patting his hips lightly. She grinned deviously when he lifted his hips, allowing her to pull his boxers down.

She pulled his boxers off and tossed them to the other side of the room, continuing to kiss down his chest, her red wig brushing against his groin, making him moan loudly.

"Not here." He managed, pulling her up to him and kissing her deeply. "Bedroom."

She nodded her agreement, turning away from him and walking into the other room, her hips swaying with every step, making him ache.

"You're teasing me." He growled, grabbing her hips and pinning her against the end of the bed.

"I don't tease." She said, smiling seductively as she pressed her body against his. Another low moan escaped him as he dropped his head to her shoulder, savoring the feeling. "I," she grinned, pressing a hard kiss to his lips, "am going to take good care of you tonight. Hope you're ready for this."

He didn't respond as she pulled away, reaching for his hand as she tugged him onto the bed. Shifting slightly on the mattress, she pressed him back against the pillows before she climbed on top of him, straddling his lap. "Mmm... you *are* ready, aren't you?"

"Oh God yes," he managed, his erection nearing the point of being painful. "I need you."

"I know," she smirked, leaning over to nip at his neck playfully. "And that's just how I like it."

He whimpered slightly, lifting his hips against her. Reaching up, he tangled the red locks in his fingers, pulling the wig away from her.

"Thought you liked the red hair," she teased.

"You... Just... want you."

Reaching behind her, she tugged at the zipper on her dress, grinning as his eyes widened when the fabric fell away. Lifting herself up, she kicked the dress away from her before she leaned over to kiss him again. "Tell me how bad you want it."

He hissed when she nipped at his neck again. "Oh God," he moaned. "P... please don't make me beg."

"You're right," she whispered, her breath tickling his skin. "You earned this tonight." Rolling off of him, she laid back against the pillows, offering herself to him completely. "I'm yours, T. Totally and completely yours."

The sight of her sprawled out on top of the covers, ready and waiting for him was enough to nearly drive him wild. Pushing himself up, he readjusted himself so he was hovering over her, his arms trembling slightly as he lowered his body slowly.

He paused at her entrance as he leaned down, crushing his lips against hers before he slid into her, groaning against her at the feeling. He felt her legs wrap around him, her body as desperate for him as he was for her.

Abby lifted her hips against him, her fingers tangling in his hair before she pulled him down for another kiss.

"Tell me again," he commanded, his voice husky. "Tell me you're mine."

"I'm yours." Another moan escaped him as she lifted her hips again, grinding against him.

He gripped her hips with his hands as he began moving inside her, slowly at first, savoring the feeling of her wrapped around him. It wasn't long though before his Goth girl grew impatient, her breath coming out in ragged spurts.

"Tony," she moaned, raking her nails down his back slowly. "Harder."

"Patience," he teased.

"I have none!"

Using every bit of strength she possessed, she rolled them over, grinning triumphantly down at him as she planted her hands against his chest, moaning as she threw her head back.

He kept his hands on her hips, guiding her as she rode him, her movements becoming more desperate and wild with each passing second.

"Fuck Abs," he managed, his fingertips digging into her soft skin as she went harder.

"Oh God," she gasped, tightening herself around him again as her body tensed.

A growl escaped him as he flipped them over again, pinning her hands over her head as he moved hard inside her, feeling himself nearing the edge. She bucked wildly underneath him, loud cries escaping her as he lowered his mouth to her neck, biting down on the tender flesh.

"Tony!" She gasped, pulling her hands free as she scraped her nails down his back before she gripped his ass hard, thrusting her hips to meet his. "Oh God! Oh fuck!"

A loud cry tore from his throat as he felt himself explode inside her. He collapsed on top of her, panting heavily as she trembled beneath him.

"Oh... fuck," she managed once more. Reaching up, she tangled her fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp lightly. "Tony... that was..."

"I... love Halloween."


End file.
